1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card verification system and a card verification method, and more particularly a card verification system and a card verification method capable of avoiding unjust use of a card by a third person more surely.
2. Description of the Related Art
The purchase and payment using a credit card are widely carried out. Conventionally, in case of purchasing service and goods, the owner of the card shows the card and signs. Thus, the use of the card is authenticated and the settlement using the card is carried out.
In the authentication by such a signature, it is difficult to prevent unjust use of a third person through copy, picking, and burglary. When the card is stolen or lost, i.e., the card is possibly used unjust by the third person, the card owner can stop the use of the card by declaring to a card management company and carrying out a procedure of the temporary stop of the card use. For this process, the card owner must submit a damage form in case of burglary and a card loss form in case of loss to the police station and it is not easy.
It is necessary to specify a cell or a small number of cells where there is a possibility that a mobile phone is present when a mobile phone system calls the mobile phone. Therefore, a service area is divided into a plurality of areas and a switching apparatus registers the area where each mobile phone is present. The mobile phone system originates a call only in the area where the mobile phone is present.
In conjunction with the above description, an information processing system is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 8-87655). In this information processing system, radio communication is carried out between a provision unit which provides article or a service, a mobile phone of a user, and a financial institution with which the user has dealings, so that the user receives the provision of the article or the service and carries out payment for the price of the article or service. The mobile phone is composed of a first request section for requesting the provision of the article or service to the provision unit. The provision unit is composed of a notifying section which notifies the price of the article or service to the mobile phone in response to the request from the first request section. The mobile phone is composed of a second request section which request the settlement processing of the price to the financial institution for user dealings in response to the notice from the notifying section.
Also, a multimedia home electronic settlement terminal is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 9-231285). In this reference, the multimedia home electronic settlement terminal is composed of the Internet and a communication interface which accesses a mobile radio network, a modem (23), an IC card reader (25), a printer (26), a display (27), a keyboard (28), an external device interface (29), a telephone receptacle (21), a controller (24), a telephone (21), and an external interface (29).
Also, a race ticket purchasing and adjusting system is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 10-40321). The race ticket purchasing and adjusting system is composed of an IC card, a terminal and a management unit which is installed in a race place. The terminal is composed of a card attachment section for a IC card, a communication section which carries out data communication by the management unit and a public communication network, an input section for inputting the data of a desired race vote ticket, a display section for displaying the data inputted by the input section, data about a relayed image of the race and data of the race sent from the management unit, and data in the IC card, and a selecting section for selecting the image and the data to be requested to the management unit. The management unit is composed of a communication section for carrying out data communication by the terminal and the public communication network, a first camera for picking up the race, a second camera for picking up participation before the race, and a file section which stores data about the race. The management unit accepts the purchase of the desired race ticket from the terminal and the purchase data is stored in the file section. Electronic money in the IC card is transmitted from the terminal to the management unit to purchase the race ticket. After the race ends, the purchase data of the race ticket in the IC card is transmitted from the terminal to the management unit. When it is confirmed that the purchase data exists in the file section in the center, electronic money for the pay out corresponding to the purchase data is transmitted from the management unit to the terminal and is stored in the IC card.
Also, an electronic money dealing system is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 10-91866). The electronic money dealing system is composed of an IC card in which electronic money information is stored, a terminal section which reads or writes information of the IC card, a communication section which carries out transmission and reception of the electronic information from the terminal section, an electronic money storage section in which electronic money of electronic information transmitted and received through the communication section can be recorded at least, and an electronic money supplying unit which operates in response to a signal from the electronic money storage section. The communication section connected with the terminal section is regarded as a radio phone unit which transmits and receives electronic information using electromagnetic wave, and the electronic money is exchanged through the electromagnetic wave with the radio phone unit.
Also, an electronic delivery method of personal information of credit card is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 10-143570). The credit verification is automatically inquired to an information center of a card issuance company based on an identification number inputted by the card user and information electronically read out from an IC card in which stores the card issuance company, a card number and personal information of a card user are stored.
Also, a pre-paid card type mobile phone is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 11-150608). In this reference, an IC card reader for a pre-paid card is provided to a mobile phone. Communication is carried out using the pre-paid card. A communication charge is reduced every time the mobile phone is used. Thus, unjust use of the mobile phone is prevented by employing a pre-paid system.
Also, a mobile phone terminal which can input and output electronic value is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 11-184947). The mobile phone terminal has a memory which can store electronic value. The electronic value is filled by a transfer source or is paid to the transfer source.
Also, a verification and settlement method using a portable terminal unit is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 11-203358). Data communication is carried out with an installation terminal using the portable terminal unit and settlement corresponding to a service is carried out. A memory which cannot be accessed by the portable terminal unit is provided in the portable terminal unit, and settlement data which contains credit data from a finance settlement organization is stored in the memory. The portable terminal unit stores individual recognition data. The settlement data and the individual recognition data are transmitted from the portable terminal unit to the insulation terminal unit. The installation terminal unit verifies the receive data transmitted from the portable terminal unit, and transmits the service data to the portable terminal unit, when the received data is verified.
Also, a verification and settlement apparatus of a credit card is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 11-259573). A communication center with a host computer for the credit card communicates with a credit card terminal in an on-line by a mobile phone or a radio apparatus. More specifically, a credit terminal, a communication adapter, the mobile phone or radio apparatus are combined. A DC-AC inverter, the credit terminal and a communication adapter are connected and a power supply line to the DC-AC inverter is connected to a cigar lighter of an automobile, and the communication adapter is connected to the mobile phone or radio apparatus.
Also, a mobile remote operation point-of-sale terminal is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 11-500550). In an accounting system (10), a portable radio accounting terminal (20) is provided in which a user inputs transaction data of dealings using keypad (52), a UPC bar code of the goods is read by a CCD sensor, a credit card, a debit card and a smart card of the user can be read. The portable radio accounting terminal (20) transmits the dealings and card data to a central network controller (12) via a radio communication network. The central network controller (12) transmits to the host computer in the accounting facilities which processes the card data and the dealings in real time in order. The accounting facilities sends back confirmation data to the central network controller 12 and send back to the radio accounting terminal via the radio communication network. Thus, the radio accounting terminal issues the printed receipt of the dealings to the user.
Also, a radio communications system is disclosed in Japanese laid Open Patent application (P2000-106694A). In the radio communication system, a radio communication apparatus electronically charges a fee through a verification station for verifying a user. The radio communication apparatus is composed of an electronically charging fee section for storing electronically charged fee data inputted and outputted in a memory. A power supply section supplies power to the electronic charged fee section. A detection section detects whether or not the power is supplied to the electronically charged fee section by the power supply section. A verification control section sends out electronically charged fee data to the verification station when the power is supplied to the electronically charged fee section.
Also, a debit and credit card terminal is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-95361). In the reference, the terminal is movable between the first position and the second position. In the terminal, a credit process section carries out a credit card process, and a debit process section carries out a debit card process. A detecting section detects that the terminal is in the first position or the second position. A process control section drives the credit process section or the debit process section in response to the detection result.
Also, a mobile electronic commerce system is disclosed in Laid Open International Patent Application (WO 99/09502). Electronic money is transmitted from a money service provider section into an electric card. When the electric card is used, a service is provided from a service provider and settlement is carried out. Data of settlement is transmitted to the money service provider section at a predetermining timing. Each card has a program peculiar to the card, and a verification which shows that the card is registered, in addition to data shown to the service provider.